The present invention relates to a,keyboard frame assembly mounting hardware for a computer keyboard which simplifies the assembly process of the computer keyboard and greatly reduces its height.
A variety of personal computers, from XT grade computers in early days to recent AT-486, 586 series, are well accepted and widely used in different fields. Recently, notebook computers have become more and more popular for the advantage of high mobility. In a normal notebook computer, the key switch supporting frame and base frame of the keyboard are fastened together by screws (see FIG. 1). Because screws are used to fasten the key switch supporting frame to the base frame, the assembly process of the keyboard is inconvenient. Because the screws must not protrude beyond the top surface of the key switch supporting frame so as not to interfere with the operation of the key switches, the screws must be completely received within the key switch supporting frame. However, in order to receive the screws, the thickness of the key switch supporting frame must be relatively increased, and therefore the total thickness of the keyboard cannot be reduced.